dragonagefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutus
Brutus is an escaped mage from the Fereldan Circle of Magi. At age four, Brutus first learned how to use magic when he set fire to a passing caravan's front wheel. The next morning a group of templars came to take Brutus to the Circle of Magi to be properly trained as a mage. Thirteen years later, Brutus went through his Harrowing nearly failing to overcome the demon he was set to fight. He succeeded with help from a mage who was still trapped in the Harrowing because he failed his. After the completion of his Harrowing, Brutus was approached by another mage who persuaded Brutus into learning how to use blood magic. It took many months for Brutus to learn it, but he completed his training as a blood mage. Three weeks later, Brutus was again approached, but this time by a templar who knew Brutus had learned blood magic. Instead of being taken to the First Enchanter for judgement, Brutus used the new magic he had learned and used it to kill the templar. He then escaped the tower and fled to Denerim where he found a job at the Wonders of Thedas shop in the Market District. He worked in the shop for a while before he was approached by a mercenary looking for a mage to join his gang. Brutus agreed and followed the mercenary back to his hideout in a Deserted Building near the Run-Down Back Street in Denerim. He learns there are other blood mages in the gang and feels comfortable being there. Not long after joining the gang, their hideout was attacked by a Grey Warden and his companions. During the fight, Brutus hid in one of the side rooms near the Blood Mage Sanctum. The Blood Mage Leader was slain and the Grey Warden left the building. When he reached the Market District, he saw a group of templars standing outside the shop and he knew they were looking for him. He had forgotten to destroy his phylactery before escaping the tower. He decided to flee from Denerim and head west towards the Frostback Mountains. A week after leaving Denerim, Brutus found himself in Amaranthine instead of Orzammar and decided to stay there instead. That same day, Brutus was approached by another mage who introduced himself as Demascus. Demascus came up with a plan to go to Black Marsh. They discovered the remains of a tower once owned by The Baroness. Demascus decided to set up a safe haven in Black Marsh where runaway mages could stay. Within the month twenty-three mages had set up camp in the remains of Black Marsh and Demascus put Brutus in charge of training the mages. A week later, thirteen more mages arrived in Black Marsh and they too were put under Brutus' watch. Brutus was now teaching fourty mages how to use blood magic. It now seemed like Brutus was helping Demascus create an army. Brutus decided not to ask Demascus if this was true and continued to train the mages. Knight Commander Tavish became frustrated with this and gathered around sixty templars to join him. They then marched to Black Marsh and began their assault. Watching the battle from his tower, Demascus chose to wait to join the fray and see how his mages did. The templars soon got the advantage, capturing mages and killing others. Demascus then made the decision to join the fight. He exited the fortress and summoned other demons to aid him. Seeing this Brutus and the other mages joined the templars in battling Demascus and his demons. Angered by this, Demascus showed his true form and killed Brutus and the mages in the process.